


Bumpy Roads

by gabtsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bus, Camping, F/M, Field Trip, Fondling, Grinding, Groping, In Public, Lab Partners, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tent Sex, Vaginal Fingering, give it to him :), tsukki wants it bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabtsumu/pseuds/gabtsumu
Summary: Tsukki finds himself in an intimate position with you, his biology lab partner, while on a cramped bus. Will he be able to control himself with you on his lap the entire ride?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hi before I get into this fic I want to state that this was heavily inspired by a work I read the other night! Car Rides by bruhchann on AO3 please read it and leave kudos!))

Tsukishima had dreaded the upcoming weekend. He had enrolled in a biology lab to fulfill GE requirements and it was proving to be more of a hassle than he expected. Sure, the class itself was relatively easy, but having to go on a weekend camping field trip was not Tsukki’s idea of a good time.

But here he was, in the back of a cramped bus with you, his lab partner, nearly straddling him due to four people being crammed into a row that is supposed to seat three. Okay, maybe you weren’t _straddling_ him, but the fact that you were sitting halfway on his lap was very distracting.

“Sorry! I know this is probably super uncomfortable.” You looked up at him apologetically, while trying to shift your weight to the side that wasn’t on top of Tsukki. The exposed flesh of your legs rubbed against Tsukishima as you fidgeted.

“It’s not your fault.” Tsukki said flatly, while slipping on his headphones. He needed a distraction from the situation. _I just need to focus on something else. She won’t talk to me if I’m listening to music…_

Tsukishima didn’t particularly dislike you. You always did your share of work, you studied hard, and you were reliable. As much as Tsukki didn’t want to admit it he looked forward to doing labs with you. He found it annoying how you were so smart, and funny...and thoughtful..and cute. _Oh my god, stop making it weird._ He chastised himself.

The rickety old bus clunked along the mountain road towards the campsite. Many students were napping or focused on their phones while they still had service. The two classmates seated on the other side of you had fallen asleep leaning on each other. The bus hit a hard curve and you were flung completely onto Tsukki’s lap. The weight from the person next to you pushing you out of the small spot you had on the seat.

Great, just my luck. Tsukki took out an earbud. “Are you okay?” He placed a hand on your shoulder to steady you and awkwardly put the other in his pocket, not wanting to touch you too much. You sat up on Tsukki’s lap with your back to the bus window.

“I’m fine but it looks like we’re stuck like this until they wake up. Unless you want to try waking them now?” You silently hoped they wouldn’t wake up. Despite your face being bright red, you enjoyed being close to your lab partner. You’d been pining after the tall, stoic blonde since the start of the semester.

“They seem to be out cold,” Tsukki mumbled, “As long as you're comfortable, I don’t mind.” _What am I saying?_ Tsukki turned to face the window to hide his growing pink cheeks. _She’s going to think I’m some sort of pervert..._

“Well if you don’t mind I guess I’ll be in your care!” Tsukki watched as you said that with a smile. Was this some sort of hint?

He’d noticed your lingering glances in class, the way you’d find any excuse to touch him, how you’d text him about homework but somehow turn the conversation into non school related things. Other guys in class had begged and pleaded for you to switch and be their partner but you’d say things like ‘Sorry! I’m with Tsukki~’ what did ‘ _with Tsukki’_ mean? And on top of it you were the one who suggested the two of you share a tent on this trip…

You watch Tsukki as he stares out the window, deep in thought. _Here I am on your lap and you won't even try to touch meeee?_ The fact that the blushing Tsukishima had let you stay on his lap was confirmation to you. You noticed the special treatment he gave you, even if it was subtle. Out of fear of making things awkward, neither of you had made a move… until now.

Tsukki snapped out of this train of thought when the bus turned on to a bumpy dirt road. Due to the uneven path, you were being jolted up and down, lightly bouncing on Tsukishima’s lap. He turned to face you, shocked, but wanted to make sure you were okay. When your eyes met, you flashed Tsukki an innocent smile, and then grinded your hips against his lap.

_Was that on purpose?_ Tsukki felt his face get hot. He was losing his composure.

“Sorry Tsukki! This road is so bumpy!” You feigned innocence, then wrapped your arm around his shoulder, pressing your chest slightly onto his. “Is this okay? I need to steady myself.”

Tsukishima caught on to your little act. You were teasing him, and he wasn’t going to take it lightly.

“Yeah, that’s fine, y/n . Let me just adjust.” Tsukki bucked his hips up grinding on you just long enough for you to feel his growing arousal. You let out a small gasp.

To Tsukishima’s surprise and delight, you started slowly grinding on him, moving ever so delicately to not get caught. Your eyes met again and Tsukki crept a hand up your thigh and under your shorts, giving your ass a squeeze. You held back a moan as Tsukki fondled and groped your ass as you grinded on his now erect bulge. Watching you enjoy yourself, Tsukki felt brave.

_Should we be doing this?_ His eyes scanned the bus. No one was paying them any mind. Tsukki threw all caution to the wind and snaked his hand from your shorts to your torso. He tugged at the bottom of your shirt waiting for approval. You looked at him and nodded, almost pleading. Tsukishima reached into your shirt and started fondling your breasts.

Both of you had fantasized about the other for months leading up to this. Had Tsukki known you wanted this earlier, he would have happily obliged. It felt so right that neither of you cared about the possible consequences plus, it was just a little fondling right?

Tsukishima pinched and played with your nipple under your shirt. You leaned into his ear and let out a quiet, breathy moan. “Fuck, you’re so hot y/n” Tsukki whispered, bending his neck towards you, he tried to sneak in a kiss.

You were interrupted by the quick halt of the bus. The bio professor was up at the front giving directions on the campsite guidelines and general information about assignments for the trip. Your peers started to file out of the bus eager to get the weekend started. Tsukki couldn't help but look disappointed that the ride was over.

“Hey,” you smiled, “We’re sharing a tent tonight, remember?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki is grateful you suggested sharing a tent on your bio lab camping trip...(and so are u)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is literally just smut bc I am h*rny for Tsukki constantly

Tsukki couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. He was frustrated, annoyed, and impatiently horny. It didn’t help that you were provoking him. Bending over in front of him to tie your shoe, tying up your shirt leaving your midriff exposed, it was too much.

He followed your lead to the spot you had chosen to set up camp. Tsukki watched the way your ass flexed with every step. He felt a low burn in his stomach when he remembered how that ass was grinding on him during the bus ride. _Shit, I’m getting hard._ Tsukki moved the bag he was carrying to cover himself as he regained composure. He knew you’d see his erection later, but he did not want to deal with a “pitching a tent joke” right now.

“Okay I think this is good!” You said as you started to put down your bags. Tsukishima smirked as he realized you’d chosen a spot on the outskirts of the campsite, close enough to not warrant suspicion from your peers, but far enough away to have some level of privacy. _Tonight can’t come fast enough._ He looked around before playfully slapping your ass.

“Harder.” you demanded as you looked back at Tsukki. He paused for a second, taken back by your sudden request but was happy to oblige. Tsukki grabbed your hip with one hand and smacked down hard on your ass with the other. You let out a choked moan not wanting to attract attention.

“We only have an hour to set up the tent before the class has to meet up again” Tsukki leaned in to whisper in your ear, “But once we’re settled in tonight I’ll be doing more to your ass than just smacking it.”

“Can’t wait!” You smiled.

When you had first brought it up prior to the trip, Tsukishima had been hesitant about sharing a tent. He was a private person, and didn’t want to be the focus of gossip. “ _It’s fine, Tsukki,_ ” you had said to him, “ _We’re in college now, no one cares! Plus, I’ve heard most people are sharing tents with their lab partners._ ” You had pouted and begged, claiming it would be easier this way. Tsukki finally gave in and now that the trip was in action, he was glad you were so relentless.

It was true, you were all adults and there were many co-ed groups rooming together. But Tsukishima didn’t care about the others anymore. All he could focus on was you. Have you been planning this? He mused to himself while watching you fumble around with the tent poles and stakes. Tsukki loomed behind you, pressing his body to yours. “Let me help.” He smirked and after a series of lingering touches and wandering glances, the tent was up and it was time for the class to regroup.

Tsukishima could feel himself growing more and more impatient as the day went on. The professor’s lecture had dragged on for what felt like an eternity, and now you’ve all been released to hunt for moss and mushroom samples to study. Adding to Tsukki’s dismay, you agreed to team up with a few of your peers to “make the search go quicker”. _Great I can’t even have you to myself?_ He scoffed but went along with the group.

After collecting samples, another lecture, and dinner, Tsukki’s patience was wearing thin. You had teased him the entire day. An “accidental” brush against his crotch, bending over right in front of him to “pick something up” all while in a group so Tsukki couldn’t even act on it. it was too much, and you were going to be punished for it.

As nightfall came, many of your peers had gathered around a small bonfire. Some had retired to their tents, but there was mostly the loud obnoxious chatter of the class drowning out any peaceful sounds of nature. _If there’s any time to do this, it’s now._ Tsukki realized. It seemed like you had the same idea too. You glanced over at him and silently got up, headed towards your tent. Tsukishima followed.

Once the two of you were far enough out of sight, Tsukki grabbed your arm, stopping you from going further. “You think you can get away with teasing me the entire day like that?” He growled, pushing you against the nearest tree.

“Hmmm, I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tsukki!” you smiled playfully, “I’ve been a good girl all day.”

“Tsk.” Is all Tsukishima says before grabbing you by the hips and grinding his aching hard cock against you. You let out a moan and start grinding back on his length. Tsukki grabs your face and kisses you roughly, wasting no time exploring your mouth with his tongue. The chatter of the group from the bonfire is loud enough to mask all the moans and lewd noises.

Tsukki starts to snake his hand down your torso into your shorts. You spread open your legs to give him easier access as you feel a finger run up and down your slit. To your dismay, Tsukishima broke away from the kiss and paused.

“Is this okay y/n?” He looked you in the eye with genuine care.

“Yes, Tsukki… please, keep going.”

Tsukishima wasted no time finding your clit and gently rubbing the pad of his thumb against it. You moaned as he circled your clit and bucked your hips towards him. Tsukki started to kiss your neck, sucking and nibbling each sensitive spot, leaving small bite marks you’ll have to hide in the morning. His fingers found their way down your folds and to your entrance. Slowly, Tsukki slipped his fingers into you and rubbed your tight walls as he thrust in and out. You cover your mouth to not scream out in pleasure as Tsukishima finger fucks you.

He plays with your pussy, fingers deep inside rubbing your sensitive spot while his thumb presses into your clit. The friction of it all was almost too much to handle and you rolled your eyes back in bliss. It doesn’t take long before you reach your release, letting yourself cum all over Tsukki’s fingers.

“You’re so wet, y/n.” Tsukki smirked as he pulled his hand out of your pants and put his fingers in his mouth. “I’ve always wondered what you taste like.” He looked you in the eye as he licked his fingers clean of your flavor.

“Tsukki please, I want you right now.” You pant as you start to unbuckle your shorts then pull them down to expose your ass. Tsukishima debated teasing you more, it was his nature, but his cock had been aching for you the entire day. All he could do was nod and start to undo his belt and zipper, releasing his hard length.

You turned around with your back to Tsukki, steading yourself on the tree that hid your location. Tsukishima grabbed you by the hips and you arched your back, preparing to finally feel him inside you. He rubbed your slit with the tip of his length, earning a low moan from you.

“y/n I know we’re far from the group and they’re all pretty loud over at the bonfire but remember to keep your voice down, hmm?” Tsukki teased you before sliding himself into you, cursing at how tight and wet you were for him.

“Yes, Tsukki, anything for you,” You said breathlessly as he pumped his throbbing cock in and out of you. He reached his hand around to play with your swollen clit while he fucked you. You could feel another orgasm building up as Tsukishima started to thrust into you hard.

Tsukki had to release the pent up frustration he’d had since being turned on during the bus ride to the campside all the way up until now when he could finally fuck you. So he was going to show you just how badly he had wanted to be inside you all day.

He grabbed your hips and pulled you down onto his dick as he pumped in and out of you. You could feel him hitting every sensitive spot deep inside your walls. Taking his lead, you start to push your ass back on Tsukki falling into the rhythm of his thrusts. He took this opportunity to bring a hand up to the base of your hair and tugged on it, pulling your head back to look at him while he fucked you.

You maintained eye contact as he started fucking you harder, motivated by the sinful faces you made as you felt dis length stretching you out. He slapped your ass with his free hand, harder than you were expecting and you let out a loud moan.

“Tsk,” Tsukki paused from ravaging you, “Let's take this inside the tent before you get us caught.” You protest as he slips out of you but follow him the short distance to your tent.

Once zipped up inside, you lay on your back, looking up at Tsukishima, and spread your legs wide. “Please fill me up, Kei.” You blushed.

Tsukishima was taken back by your sudden use of his first name and how exposed you were under him. But that only lasted a second as he felt his length twitch and grow even harder than before. He scrambles to get back inside of you, yearning to be wrapped up in your warmth.

Kei kisses you sloppily as he thrusts into your core. You put your hands on his hips pulling him into you to signal you want him to fuck you harder. He smirks into the kiss as he starts roughly pounding into you, making you yell his name.

“Kei!” You shout in pleasure. Tsukishima kisses a trail from your face down your neck until he reaches your chest. You feel your mind going blank as he takes one of your nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the erect bud. The vibrations of his own moans pass through your sensitive nipples and you feel yourself shake in pleasure. Your walls tighten and for the second time, Tsukki makes you cum.

The pressure of your orgasm clenching down on his length pushed Tsukishima over the edge and he pulled out of you to shoot his release out onto your stomach. You are both a panting mess as he searches for a towel to wipe you off. Once you’re cleaned up, Tsikki lays next to you and wraps you in his arms.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He admits, turning away from you to hide his pink cheeks.

“We’ll just have to keep going then,” you smiled and turned to face Tsukki, getting up to straddle his hips, “To make up for all the lost time of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> Again I want to emphasize that I got a lot of inspiration for this fic from the post Car Rides by bruhchann on AO3! Please read their work and leave Kudos! If anyone knows their tumblr I would happily also tag them on this post!!! Part 2 soon!  
> `


End file.
